


Lost is the City of Hunger

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [14]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lost - Freeform, Starvation, Walking, hunger, hunger fetish, lost in a city, tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream are all lost in a weirdly empty city where there is no food and no one willing to help. They're super hungry and just want to find their way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost is the City of Hunger

It was night as the four friends—Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream—made their way down a lonely city street. It appeared that all the shops were closed up around them and there weren't even any cars on the road. They all held and patted their engorged, but empty, tummies as they wandered down the barren sidewalk unable to repress their obvious displeasure with their unfortunate circumstance.

          "I'm so–– hungry. My tummy is so noisy too! It feels like _forever_ since last I had something to eat," Tails complained as he rubbed his bulging yellow belly. It let out a deep growl, even as he patted it. “Man, this just isn’t right. How did we ever get ourselves into this situation?”

The two-tailed fox’s ears lowered as he continued to stroke his angry belly. He thought for a moment how cruel it was that it was still so fat, round, and full looking when in reality it was half-starved.

          "I want food for my tummy too!" Cream said with a pout. She too stroked her large gurgling stomach and whimpered from hunger. Her ears shivered from the tension in her plump little gut. "I wish we had some candy or cake or ice-cream!"

          "I'd take anything to fill my tummy. It's so loud I can tell it's really starving," Sonic said sadly. He caressed his fat belly in large circles and took pitiful strides down the road. His insides grumbled as he walked. He tried looking into nearby shops, but it was too dark and no one was inside. “Man, what I wouldn’t do for a chilly dog right about now.”

          "I'm so hungry I could eat a thousand hot dogs!" Amy exclaimed and rubbed her moaning center. Her large belly quivered with her hunger. She licked her lips thinking about delicious food, and then pouted. "I think we've been walking around this city for hours! I just want to go home and eat! My tummy needs food! It’s empty and neither of us are happy!"

          "We don't even know which way home is," Sonic said as he rolled his fingers over his growling belly. "If we did I'd be eating a nice big home-cooked meal to fill the void in my tummy!"

          "I feel so empty," Tails whined. He ran both of his hands over the round mass of his gurgling gut. "I'm so hungry, it feels like I'm dying! I think I'm the hungriest of us all!"

          At those words the others turned to Tails with rage in their eyes. They were hungry too and didn't like the small fox boy thinking he was worse off than them.

          "I'm way hungrier than you are!" Cream protested. She stopped in her tracks and turned to Tails with a scowl. She pushed out her belly toward him, it growled as she rubbed it and showcased it to him to make her point. "Listen? Hear it? Do you? It's loud, huh? Loud and hungry! Ten times as hungry as your tummy!"

          The normal, sweet little Cream had been taken over by a hungry little beast with a hunger that would not be quieted. All of the friends were being driven slowly mad from the knotting and noisy quivering of their guts.

          "Whoa! I easily have the hungriest tummy around!" Sonic patted his plump gut with both hands and turned to Tails to push it at his face. "See how it shakes? It's rumbling with hunger! I don't see your tummy shaking this hard."

          Amy stepped forward last with a fire in her eye. "Excuse me! Ladies should not go hungry and I think it is obvious my precious tummy is far more angry and starved than any of yours! It's the loudest and the shakiest!" She shook her round belly toward the others and it let out a loud squeal of hunger to verify her words. Then, suddenly Amy seemed to realize how silly they were being. They weren’t acting like their selves and standing around complaining certainly wasn’t going to get them any closer to food. "What am I saying? This is dumb! We're wasting time fighting about who is hungriest. Who cares? We're all hungry and this is time we could be spending finding food." With that she turned back around and started walking down the sidewalk again toward what she hoped would eventually be something edible.

          The others followed after her, clutching their fat but terribly hungry stomachs.

 

The hours inched by minute after agonizing minute, but the four's situation did not change. They only began to walk slower, their bodies weakened by hunger.

          Amy rubbed her hands over her fat moaning belly. She let out a groan from her lips to match the sounds of her trembling stomach. "So hungry," she whined. Her words felt like lead on her tongue, everything she did seemed to absorb all of her energy. "Need to eat. Want to fill my tummy."

          "Tummy's so empty," Tails mumbled more to himself than the others. He massaged the sore swollen center of his gut, but it didn't ease the loud gurgles of hunger erupting from it. All abilities to calculate or think critically were gone. All he could think about was how empty his fat belly was, and how he wished there was anything around to put in it.

          Cream stroked her small paws over her engorged belly and sniffled. Her stomach shook and shimmied with hunger. The sounds grew louder with every hour. "So empty. My tummy is noisy...so noisy and ouchy. My rumbly tummy feels so icky."

          "I just want food. Food," Sonic babbled as he drudged along. His feet were practically dragging behind him. His big cream-colored belly bounced and growled with desire and he stroked it absently, thinking only about food. Then his eyes flitted up and he suddenly felt a small burst of energy. "Hey! What's that?"

          The others looked to where Sonic suddenly pointed. In the distance a hugely fat pig-man was pulling down the shades to his restaurant. The four hungry critters darted over as fast as their tired legs would carry them.

          "Wait! Please!" Amy cried out and panted as she reached the storeowner's side. "It looks like you're closing, but please won't you stay open for a just a few more minutes so my friends and I can eat? We're so very hungry!"

          "Closed for the night," the man said gruffly. He turned the sign on his door so it now read: CLOSED.

          "You don't understand. We're starving. Listen to our tummies! They sound like angry animals." Sonic pushed his fat grumbling tummy toward the shop man and stroked his fur down over the trembling gut. "We haven't eaten in forever. Please, just let us buy some food!"

          "Closed," the man repeated.

          "Please, mister? My little tummy is all empty," Cream whimpered with tears in her large eyes. She patted her belly and it squelched loudly and growled in discomfort.

          "Look how hungry we are! Do you want us to starve?" Tails asked mournfully and stroked his own extruding belly. "My tummy has never been this empty. All we're asking for is a few minutes to eat something."

          The man huffed angrily and crossed the threshold into his restaurant. For one glorious second they thought he was going to let them inside, but then he turned to them and shouted, "We're all out of food!" Then he slammed the door in their begging little faces. All four of them released a howl of anger, hunger, and pain and the sound almost covered the roars of their starved tummies–almost, but not quite.

 

More time passed and they grew warier and warier with each new step. They had made it to an alley and were now traversing through it in the hopes that the next street over might hold better odds of finding food. Oddly enough, there weren’t even any trashcans to raid on these weirdly empty streets. There wasn’t even a non-Mobian rat to hunt. There was no food at all, anywhere.

          Their noisy bellies' cries had reached an all time high and the roundness of their fat stomachs was beginning to droop from emptiness.

          "It feels like I'm dying of hunger," Sonic said woefully. He stretched his fingers over his stomach and rubbed to soothe it, the skin of his belly rolled over his fingers slightly now since he was growing flabbier from hunger. "I'm so empty."

          Amy patted her pink and cream-colored stomach and moaned alongside her belly's cries. "I don't know how much more I can go on. I'm so empty inside. All I want is to fill my tummy. This—“ She paused as she swallowed back a dry gulp. “This isn’t fair.”

          "I wish I had eaten before leaving the house. I'm afraid I'll never get to eat again. I'll starve first! I wish there was something to eat. Just a little, tiny, itsy-bitsy something." Tails ran his hands up and down over his bulbous belly, the loose flesh shifted over and under his palms.

          Cream rubbed her belly and a few tears began to fall form her eyes. "I haven't had any food today! I need to eat 'cause my tummy is empty and hurty! I want something tasty! I want to eat! I want...I want...” Cream’s already heavy ears fell back flat like they weighed a ton and the young rabbit-girl opened her mouth wide and wailed like her belly. “I want my mommy! If she were here she'd feed me!" Cream began to sob as she hugged her growling belly. “I don’t want to hurt cause I’m hungry anymore!”

          The other three exchanged sympathetic glances, they felt bad for the girl, even though they were starving too. Too exhausted from the hunger and the depression to walk any longer, at last they all four fell to the ground. They sat on the cold alley floor and stroked their enraged stomachs.

          Tails tilted his head back against a nearby wall and twitched his ears with annoyance. "I'm so tired of my belly. It's so noisy! It just keeps complaining, but I know it's empty! I can feel how empty it is. If I ate a rock, I bet it would echo if that were scientifically possible!" He pinched some of the skin on his plump stomach and whimpered. "Look how flabby I am. My tummy is so hungry it's starting to waste away. I feel like I'm starving to death."

          "I don't want to die of hungry," Cream simpered. "But I want food! I'm all empty on the inside and my tummy is so loud! It's hurting my ears with all of its noisy! And I'm getting all saggy too!" She groped at her growling belly with both hands and loose skin pooled between her fingers.

          Amy scoffed as her stomach roared under her circling hands. "You think you're getting flabby? My belly will soon be nothing but a puddle of empty, growling, hungry, flesh! I feel like my tummy is melting away from hunger. I need to fill it so it will be nice and round again. I’d do anything to make it stop hurting and to fill it!"

          Sonic rolled his hands over his belly, but it didn't ease the noises at all. "I'm seriously more empty than I have ever been, and that’s saying something. I need food to get my strength up! My stomach is getting loose too and that will make it really hard to run. Of course, starving makes it hard to run too. And the noise! My stomach has a loud mouth and it wants to be fill with food!" He punched the ground next to him and immediately regretted it. He placed his hand back on his aching gut and sighed sadly. “If only I had something to eat, then I could run out of here as fast as can be and get food for all our sick hurt tummies. But,” he said, allowing his head to fall limp. “That just isn’t possible. I’m too hungry to move. Too empty to think. So empty. So hungry.”

          The four rubbed their tummies sadly and complained of their great hunger. Amy began to feel bad about the misery in the alley and decided to lighten the air with a little distraction.

          "Hey," she said, elbowing Tails. "I bet I'm way hungrier than you are."

          "No way! I'm–" Tails started to yell, then realized Amy was smirking. He gave her a little smile back. "In your dreams. I'm way more empty than you are."

          "Please, my tummy is like a barren desert. Even water would just absorb into its hungry surface!" Amy bragged and patted her gurgling stomach. It wheezed under her touch like a balloon with all of the air being let out.

          Sonic scrunched up his eyebrows and patted his large burbling stomach. It deflated a bit as he brought his hand down upon it, but continued to growl and whine like a wounded animal. "You two think you're hungrier than I am? My tummy is a pit of sorrow and hollowness. It needs more food to fill it than this whole city probably has hidden in it! That's how famished I am!"

          "I'm the hungriest!" Cream interjected in her high-pitched voice. She dragged her palms over her slowly deflating stomach and winced. "My tummy is falling down inside! No food means no more tummy! I'm so hungry and empty that I must be the hungriest," she argued with a sniffle as she wiped away her tears.

          "Look at this—this deflated glob of a tummy," Amy said and arched her back so her belly pushed out toward the others. "It's obviously the most empty and it's silly for you guys to even think your hunger competes with mine."

          "Mine is the loudest," Sonic said, shaking his head and his rumbling stomach. "My tummy sounds like motor boat trying and failing to start. Clearly that means I'm the hungriest!"

          "My tummy is way louder than yours," Tails scoffed. He stroked the saggy round flesh and it moaned at the contact. "It sounds more like an army of trucks all dying at once. It's awful."

          "I'm the hungriest!" Cream shouted inarticulately as she groped her growling and whining belly. The others were content to leave the argument game at that.

          They had no way of knowing how long they were in that alley, but eventually their exhaustion overwhelmed the hunger and they all fell asleep.

 

Amy snoozed happily and in her dreams, but her hunger didn't leave her alone for long. Her night thoughts drifted from her happily picking flowers in a meadow into her picking lollipops and hamburgers up off the ground.

          "Don't these look yummy, tummy?" She giggled in her sleep and ate handful after handful of what she considered to be delicious meat and candy flowers. Unfortunately, no matter how many she plucked and stuffed her mouth with she still felt hungry.

          Amy’s longing was echoed in Sonic's dream. All he could think about as the world’s biggest buffet with an all-you-could-eat chilidog stand. He ran back and forth as fast as he could, but the table of treats never seemed to end. He could feel drool in his mouth as he piled a plate as high as he could with all his favorite treats, but when he sat down to eat them, they always disappeared, leaving him alone to stroke his rumbling belly in confusion. "I just want to feed my tummy," he whimpered in his sleep.

          "Food. Food for my tummy," Tails cooed in his sleep. In the real world he laid with his arms wrapped around his protruding, whining belly, but in his dreams he was flying. He chased after giant chicken wings that flapped through the air like living creatures. "Come here!" He fluttered after the food, but every time he tried to take a bite it soared just out of his reach. Even when he finally stole a bite he couldn't taste it. “It’s just not fair,” he said in the dream verse. “Why can’t I do anything to ease my tummy’s pain? Why can’t I eat?”

          Meanwhile, Cream dreamed she was bathing in ice cream. It was cold and tasty and she ate as she swam, but she never felt full. Her belly whined and whimpered so she kept on eating, but the ice cream simply wouldn't fill her. She grew fatter and fatter from the dessert, but never felt any more satisfied. She thought she would go crazy until she heard her mom calling her out of the bath. She blinked over and over, looking for her mom.

          Finally her eyes shot open and she sat up in the alley and saw that it hadn't all been a dream. There was Vanilla, standing in front of her.

          "I've been looking all over for you!" Cream's mother scolded.

          "Mommy! I'm so hungry!" Cream shouted and her belly let out a horrible whine to match her distress. She petted it as she clamored to her feet.

          At the sound of Cream shouting, the others shot up from their dreams and blinked against the light of reality. It took them a moment to process that Vanilla was really there.

          "Please! Help us," Sonic instantly began to beg. "We're starving. We haven't had anything to eat all day!" He rubbed his belly and it screamed out in pain. "Our tummies are starved."

          "We're so hungry! Our tummies are noisy and loud and we can't even think we're so empty! Please, Miss Cream’s Mom. We need to eat!" Tails joined in the pleading and rubbed circles over his large, roaring belly.

          "It feels like we might faint or implode," Amy said. She stroked her tummy anxiously and hoped at least Cream's mother would have mercy on them. "I'm so hungry I think my tummy is eating itself!"

          "You poor things. Let's get you out of this alley. Once we get home I'll start a big dinner for everyone. How does that sound?" Vanilla said with concern.

          Tails, Amy, and Sonic released moans of longing and rubbed their bellies in anticipation at the promise of food. Cream bounced over and hugged her mother.

          "I love you! Please feed us!" Cream said against her mother's stomach as she gave her a big hug.

          "Of course, sweetheart!"

 

Vanilla led the four starving souls away from the alley and toward home. While the hunger was still sending pain shooting through them, they were happy about the prospect of dinner.

          "I'm so glad we finally get to eat! I'll probably have second and third helpings! That'll fill the big void in my tummy!" Sonic rubbed his massive gut as it growled and he thought about all the potentially delicious stuff Vanilla would make for dinner.

          "My empty tummy will be so happy to be filled up! I miss the feeling of fullness after having a good meal. I bet it will taste great too," Amy said. She fantasized about a big plate full of potatoes and chicken and various other meats and veggies stack high to the ceiling. Her stomach burbled and shook under her roaming hand and she lapped at her lips in anticipation.

          "Thanks for saving us, mommy! My tummy is really super hungry!" Cream excitedly said. Her belly quivered and she stroked it, but the thought of food only made it roar louder. "We want lots to eat, ok? I want fruit and sandwiches and candy and lasagna!"

          Vanilla laughed, "You can have a big tasty meal as soon as we get home."

          "I'm really looking forward to it. My tummy will feel a lot better with food to keep it quiet," Tails said happily. He rubbed his bulbous stomach as it moaned and groaned, it hurt on the inside but he could endure it knowing food was just on the horizon.

          Unfortunately, the walk seemed to go on forever.

          Tails clutched his sore belly and whimpered. Deep inside he could feel his organs squeezing and rumbling. On the outside he could hear its angry howls. "I'm so hungry. I don't know if I can make it to the house. I need fuel to keep going. I feel like I have no energy left. My tummy is an empty tank."

          "I agree. My tummy is running on nothing. Even its loud noises are starting to sound tired. If I just had a bite to eat I'd have a lot more energy." Sonic caressed his big belly, it was starting to droop more from hunger. It still shook and roared angrily in his palms, but Sonic knew it was just sad from emptiness.

          Amy stroked her round belly with both hands and whined. Her stomach squealed and grumbled under her hands, but there was nothing she could do to ease the suffering or the sounds. "I know it's just a little further, but I'm so hungry I feel like I might pass out. I don't know how much further I can go without anything to eat. My tummy is seriously making me weak."

          Cream patted her belly. She was still excited for food, but her ears were drooping and her stomach was growling even louder and she was starting to get very upset again. "I just wanna eat. I don't like being hungry. It makes me sleepy! My tummy wants dinner now."

          The others agreed, but Cream looked up from her round, growling belly in surprise. "Where'd mom go?"

          The others looked up from their pitiful bellies and saw in horror that Vanilla was no longer around. They quickly realized that in their hungry, mindless states Vanilla had somehow managed to escape their sights and they hadn't realized it.

          Mommy?" Cream called out, but no one answered.

          "Great," said Sonic miserably. He patted his empty, flabby, rumbling tummy and whined. "I guess we're on our own. Let's keep going this way. Maybe we'll find her again."

 

They trudged on for hours in hopes of finding Vanilla, or Cream's house, or even just anything to eat regardless of where it came from. It was hopeless though, and soon the hunger took a heavy toll on their ability to move forward.

          Sonic limped sluggishly forward and it was as if his feet were covered in heavy iron that was nearly impossible to move. His hungry belly was sagging even lower and the quivers of need were highly visible. He held his gut with both hands and rubbed it to soothe it, but it still sent waves of hunger pains over him and continued to scream. "It'll be okay tummy, I'll get some food into you. We'll keep going, we'll find something yummy."

          "I wish you'd be quiet," Tails whimpered. He rubbed his drooping belly with his palms and tried to calm his insides by talking to his stomach. "I know what an empty tummy you are, but the noises won't get us food any faster." Tails also moved slowly, his tails dragged behind him as he moved at a snail’s pace and the sounds of his rumbling abdomen were much louder than his words. "I promise we'll eat. We will."

          Amy ran her fingers up and down slowly over her wilting stomach. She tried to massage the ache away to no avail. She spoke in a soft coo, trying to soothe the misery of her belly. "I know. Hush now little tummy. It'll all be okay. I know you are empty, I can feel it. It hurts a lot. All you have to do is wait a tiny bit longer. Then I'll fill you up with all your favorite things. Lots and lots of yummy stuff." Her belly responded by crying and groaning louder.

          Cream sniffled, holding back tears as she patted her little round belly and rubbed circles over it. It squelched and moaned under her fingers and demanded a meal she could not provide. "I'm sorry, tummy. I want to feed you, I really do! I want to eat to 'cause we're connected and I feel that you're really empty. I want to eat lots and lots and lots! We'll find Mommy and food. Okay?" Her stomach didn't answer, it merely gurgled and whined impossibly louder so that her ears hurt almost as much as her abdomen.

          The walked on and on, whispering promises of food to their starved tummies. Then, suddenly, they heard a strange sound.

          A deep growl came from behind them. At first they thought it was just their tummies.

          "Poor thing," Sonic said softly as her tenderly caressed his flabby stomach. "I know. I know you're hungry. So hungry."

          Another low growl emerged from the darkness.

          "Sorry," Amy told the others. "I think that was me."

          "Guys? I don't think that's our tummies!" Tails fearfully let out a shout and the others turned to see a giant dog creepy up on them from behind.

          They screamed and the dog barked violently and lunged at them. Terrified, they found energy they didn't think they had left and they ran.

          They ran and ran as the dog chase them, until they found a tree and quickly all four scurried up out of the dog's reach.

          “Well this is just great,” Sonic grumbled. His belly followed suit and soon all four trapped, round, fat, and empty guts were whining again. The four kids ran their hands over their aching, empty stomachs and wondered if this would be the end of them, if it was their destiny to starve up in a tree where no one would ever find them.

 

They sat in that tree for ages. In reality only hours passed, but to the starving, tired four it felt like forever. Their bellies felt like they were caving in even though they were still visibly fat satisfied looking, but oh-that couldn’t be further from the truth! Tails, Amy, Sonic, and Cream could feel the tight emptiness of their hungry stomachs clinching and turning. They acids were running amuck and burning their delicate tummy flesh and the back of their throats. It was terribly painful and the four were sure that it meant the end was near.

          "I–I think I'm dying. My tummy is in so much pain. It feels so empty. I think my tummy is eating itself up. I think the acids have turned against me. I'm going to wither for sure," Tails whimpered. He rested limply against a branch stroking his now slightly wrinkled, fat, deflated belly. It growled louder than the dog below had. In fact, all of their bellies were so loud that the four weren't even sure if the dog was still there. “This isn’t fair. We were so close. Why won’t anyone help us fill out starving tummies? Why?”

          "I'm too tired to fight. I'm just going to lay here until I waste away to nothing. It shouldn't take long, my tummy is devouring itself." Amy lied in the tree merely clutching her wrinkled gut. It quivered and growled loudly, but she had given up trying to comfort it.

          Sonic reclined against a large branch and worked his fingers impossibly slowly over his large dipping, flabby, gurgling gut. It shivered and groaned and Sonic could only moan himself. "I'm so tired. So hungry. We're going to die for sure. My tummy is swallowing itself. There's no doubt about it. Soon it'll eat all my other insides too and there will be nothing left of me. The hollowness of my gut will eat me up because I couldn't feed it. Soon I'll be a withered raisin, then I'll be nothing." His heart sank almost as low as his stomach felt. “I’ll never run again. I’ll never eat another chilly dog. I’ll never eat anything again. I’ll just starve. Wither.” He swallowed dryly and tears formed behind his green eyes. “Vanish.”

          Cream was too tired to even cry. Her eyes were half-lidded as she leaned against the tree's branches and held her tender tummy. Her skin was loose and puddled over her hands now and her organs growled roughly and more loudly than ever before. "I'm so empty. It's all gone inside. It's going to disappear from shrinking. It'll shrivel up. I just want to eat."

          "I just want it to end. All I wanted was some food! I can't take the hunger any more. It's too much. I can feel my tummy collapsing. It's so empty it has nothing to keep it from imploding." Amy whined and squeezed some of her loose skin between her fingers. Her belly below screamed in agony, begging for food that simply wasn't there.

          "We're all going to starve. My tummy is going to eat me up. Look how much it's deflated," Tails whined and grabbed his stomach to show how much it was sagging and shaking with hunger.

          "You're all right. My tummy is a pit now. A void of nothingness and hunger and it's going to consume me like a black hole. We're going to die of hunger," Sonic said listlessly. He finally stopped petting his hollow, screaming stomach and simply held it instead, waiting for the end.

          "I don't wanna starve to death," Cream said weakly as she closed her eyes and let the sounds of her stomach overwhelm her ears.

          "Don't worry, honey. I won't let you starve to death," came a fifth voice. The others weakly lifted their heads and almost thought they were hallucinating as they saw Vanilla climb into the tree with a giant picnic basket. "This looks like a nice place for a meal, don't you think?"

          All at once the starving group was filled with renewed energy, they all lunged to the basket and began pulling delicious foods from within. They stuffed their faces, trying to fill the void inside their bodies.

          "Thank you so much!" They all exclaimed around mouthfuls of food and their bellies squealed and rejoiced in finally being stuffed. They ate and ate until their naturally round bellies bloated out and extended past their normal bounds. Finally, they were safe and—most importantly—they were full.

 


End file.
